Pokémon : Futatsuki no Kiss
by Rebecca Dragon Slayer
Summary: Ash Ketchum decide aventurarse en la región Fyolle con su confiable amigo Pikachu. Sin embargo, un pequeño incidente le hace buscar a una joven chica de su edad llamada Kokone Midorikaze, ¿Que les espera a estos dos chicos? -En Hiatus :,v-


Hola amigos! Primera historia de pokemon... Bueno, ustedes saben, todo el rollo de presentación de la historia en la descripción.

No me decidía entre Pokemon o One Piece... Y termine con Pokemon (Anime) El titulo es : Pokémon : Futatsuki no Kiss, traducción : Beso de dos lunas

Parejas : AshxOc, PikachuxChuChu (Yes, el mismo nombre del pikachu de Yellow en el manga, pero es otra pikachu) Anterior : AshxDawn

Por cierto, la apariencia de la oc esta en la portada al lado de Ash

Bueno, Que empiece la historia¡

 _Disclaimer : Pokémon NO me pertenece, pertenece a Gamefreak (y ya se me olvido a quien mas, pero el punto es que no es mio...) Si fuera mio, habría anime del manga de pokemon special..._

* * *

Pokémon : Futatsuki no Kiss

Capitulo 1 : Kokone, la nueva entrenadora

* * *

En la región de Fyolle existen varios tipos de pokémon, es una región caracterizada por sus bosques y praderas.

Precisamente, cerca de un frondoso bosque, existe una ciudad muy grande : la Ciudad StarRise, conocida por que de ahí han salido grandes personajes. No solo entrenadores, también coordinadores, doctores, científicos, criadores... Pero sobre todo, salían chicas Idol. No es demasiado de extrañar, después de todo, ahí habían algunas de las mejores escuelas de preparación de la región.

En un barrio muy limpio, había una casa de color magenta con un ventanal en lo que parecía ser el tercer piso, donde vivía una joven chica de 15 años y medio llamada Kokone Midorikaze. Ella estaba precisamente en esa habitación, junto con su madre Erika, quien la estaba presionando en medio de lo que parecía ser un ensayo.

—!Uno, dos, tres, cuatro¡.—Decía la madre de Kokone aplaudiendo mientras mencionaba cada numero.—!No te retrases¡

—!Si¡.—Kokone bailaba al son de la música que sonaba

—!Levanta la mano mas alto¡ !Gira a 25 grados y regresa¡ !Empieza con el pie derecho no con el izquierdo¡...—Su madre siguió criticando su baile, ella se esforzaba demasiado para lograr la perfección en esa coreografía, pero había alcanzado su limite.—!Ahora, ultimo giro, sonrisa y...¡.—Con sus dedos junto a su rostro, la madre de Kokone indico el final.

— _!Get you¡_ —Esbozo una sonrisa mientras lo dijo realizando la acción de su madre con las manos ya muy cansada

—La próxima vez tu cabeza debe estar 3 cm mas inclinada

—¿Próxima...? ¿Aun seguiré con esto?

—Solo así pasaras ese examen para graduarte de la Academia Sunset, pero, ahora hiciste un buen trabajo. Puedes descansar el resto del día.

—¿De verdad? !Genial¡

—Ah, por cierto, la Profesora Yukino te envió una carta en la mañana, la puse en tu escritorio.

—¿!La Profesora Yukino¡? !Este día esta mejorando¡

Kokone tomo su toalla y salio corriendo para bajar las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo, donde se ubicaba su cuarto. Al llegar a su puerta la abrió emocionada y con esperanza, pero cuando vio en su escritorio al lado de su computadora la carta casi se desmaya por la sorpresa.

—!Bueno, hay que abrirla¡.—Se acerco a tomar la carta y la abrió, entonces comenzó a leer.

 _Querida Kokone, ya paso mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos hablamos, el caso es que tengo nuevamente los pokémon iniciales para ustedes._

 _Le envié una carta como esta a Lyon y Asuza, ellos ya recogieron los suyos. Pero todavía tengo dos mas para que puedas escoger._

 _Te espero en el laboratorio._

 _Yukino._

—!Dios mio, lo sabia¡.—Cerro la puerta de su habitación para comenzar a cambiarse. No era un conjunto muy complejo, una blusa morada de manga corta, un chaleco de mezclilla, una falda rosada con un mallón corto de color rosa pálido. También unos guantes rojos sin la parte de los dedos, su cabello rojo atado en una coleta en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, unos tenis de color café y una boina azul, formando un conjunto perteneciente a su marca de ropa favorita : "Future Star"

* * *

Bajo al primer piso para hablar con su madre sobre eso, ella estaba emocionada, pero en cambio , su madre no.

—No lo comprendo cariño, ¿Porque te emociona tanto tener un pokémon?

—!Mamá, tu conoces la historia mejor que nadie¡ A los diez años no me entregaron mi primer pokémon, ni al siguiente año, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente y así siguió por cuatro largos años, !Pero ahora por fin tendré mi inicial y saldré a ganar la liga¡

—Oh, cielo, ¿Aun sigues queriendo participar en la liga?

—!Por supuesto que si mamá¡ Claro que, antes de que empieces a decirlo, se que no me va a dar con que vivir en el futuro, para eso entre a la Academia Sunset, para poder tener un trabajo !Y que mejor que ser una diseñadora de medio tiempo¡

—Pero estas en la especialidad "Idol"...

—Lo se, lo se...Pero podría ser las dos al mismo tiempo, como lo hizo la directora Mitsuki.

—Bueno, ve por tu pokémon, pero no regreses muy tarde, y si aun quieres salir de aventura tendrás que esperar dos días ¿De acuerdo?

—!Vale mamá, regreso en un rato¡

—!Cuídate¡

Antes de salir de casa tomo su mochila violeta y saco un par de navajas con ruedas, si saben a lo que me refiero las ruedas de unos patines que puedes ajustar a tus zapatos. Las puso en sus suelas cuando salio, entonces antes de irse respiro profundo y sonrió después.

— _Prepárate, Liga Fyolle porque voy en camino..._

* * *

Mientras tanto, a bordo de un barco cerca del puerto de una ciudad llamada Vist Point (donde curiosamente se encontraba el laboratorio de la Profesora Yukino) estaba el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum con su confiable amigo Pikachu a la espera de llegar a la Región Fyolle.

—La Región Fyolle...Pikachu ¿Te imaginas que encontraremos ahi?

—!Pikapika¡

—Ya casi llegamos eh...

Ash estaba emocionado y ligeramente preocupado, había pasado por varias regiones en busca de ganar la liga, y se ha quedado a poco de lograrlo. Lo mas reciente, la Liga de Kalos, donde quedo en segundo lugar.

—!Esto es tan emocionante¡ !Ya no puedo esperar para llegar ahí¡

— _Señores pasajeros, en unos minutos estaremos arribando a el puerto de Vist Point_

—!Bien, ya casi llegamos Pikachu¡

—!Pika¡

—Espero poder enfrentar rápido el primer gimnasio, !Estoy seguro que esta vez conseguiremos la liga¡

— _Señores pasajeros, !Bienvenidos a la Región Fyolle¡ Esperamos que disfruten de su estadía aquí._

—!De acuerdo Pikachu, vamos ahora¡

—!Pikachu¡

—Primero...Vamos al Centro Pokémon.

* * *

Patinando por las calles de Vist Point, Kokone tarareaba la canción que decidió actuar en su examen final que seria el día siguiente. Estaba impaciente por llegar con la Profesora Yukino para tener su primer pokémon, de hecho, ya casi llegaba.

—Este...Creo que era por aquí...—Siguió su mente para llegar, pues recordaba como llegar, aunque lo dudaba un poco.—!Eh, si era verdad¡.—Se quito las ruedas de los tenis y los puso en su mochila para entrar. Toco la puerta.—¿Profesora Yukino?

—¿Ah?.—Se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello azul claro corto con una bata blanca.—!Kokone¡ Adelante, pasa.

—Con permiso profesora, ¿Como le ha ido últimamente?

—Muy bien Kokone, gracias por preguntar, pero dime ¿Que dice la academia?

—Ya casi salgo, mañana es el examen final.

—Eso esta muy bien, para celebrar que ya se termino...—La profesora llevo a Kokone hasta una mesa donde estaban dos pokéballs.—!Te daré tu primer pokémon¡ !Con cinco años de retraso contando tu cumpleaños del mes entrante¡

—!Genial, estaba esperando que lo dijera¡

—Tengo dos opciones para ti, un Minun macho y una Plusle hembra.—Saco a los pokémon mencionados de sus pokéballs.—¿Cual quieres?

—Hm...—Miro atentamente a los pequeños pokémon.—Es un placer conocerte, soy Kokone.—Dijo tomando a la Plusle.—Te llamare Plussy, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu entrenadora.—Sonrió al igual que su pokémon

—Así que Plusle, bueno antes de que lo olvide sera mejor que tomes la pokédex, es una tecno enciclopedia con los datos de todos los pokémon que habitan la región. La necesitaras en tu viaje, y también te daré un pequeño regalo de mi parte...—Tras entregar el pokédex, la Profesora Yukino le entrego a Kokone un pequeño collar con un pequeño corazón.—Es un amuleto de la suerte, !Disfrútalo¡

—Gracias Profesora Yukino, de verdad ¿Como podre agradecerle?

—Solo disfruta al máximo tus aventuras por mi, y por supuesto , pasa tu examen de mañana

—!Lo haré¡ !Gracias por todo¡

—Bien, adelante, ve a casa.

—De nuevo gracias por todo, hasta luego.

Una vez afuera...

—Bien, Plussy ya que estamos aqui, ¿Que dices si nos registramos en la Liga en el Centro Pokémon?

—!PluslePlu¡

—Ese es el espíritu, ahora ven, entra a la pokéball

Mientras ellas se encaminaban al Centro Pokémon, en ese mismo lugar al que iban se encontraba Ash hablando con el Profesor Oak

—...Así que has llegado a Fyolle, Ash

—Si Profesor, en este momento estoy en Vist Point, a punto de registrarme en la liga

—Muy bien Ash, ya no puedo esperar a ver los pokémon que me envíes.

—No se preocupe profesor, le enviare muchos pokémon de esta región

—Hasta luego Ash, tengo que terminar de darle de comer a los pokémon aquí, nos vemos luego

—Adiós profesor.—Ash colgó el teléfono.—Pikachu ¿Listo para registrarnos?

—!Pika¡.—Dijo Pikachu muy feliz

—!Entonces vamos¡

Cuando el fue a hablar con la enfermera Joy, al mismo tiempo llego Kokone a pedir lo mismo.

—Buen día chicos, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

—!Vengo a registrarme en la Liga Fyolle¡.—Dijeron al mismo tiempo los entrenadores

—Jiji, que coincidencia que lo dijeran al mismo tiempo, préstenme sus pokédex un momento.

—Claro enfermera Joy.—Dijo Kokone entregando su pokédex

—Aquí tiene.—Dijo Ash entregando la suya

La enfermera Joy coloco las pokédex en unas ranuras

— _Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto. Kokone Midorikaze de Ciudad StarRise, Fyolle._ —Se escucho la voz de la computadora al registrarlos

—Aquí tienen chicos, gracias por venir.

—Gracias enfermera Joy, esto, disculpe pero ¿Podría decirme la hora?

—Por supuesto que si Kokone, son las 3 : 30 de la tarde

—!Oh dios mio, llegare tarde para comer¡ Mamá va a matarme...Como sea !Hasta luego¡.—Kokone puso rápidamente las ruedas y salio como un rayo .

—Que rara...—Dijo Ash saliendo del Centro Pokémon.—Bueno, !Vamos al primer gimnasio¡

—!Pikapi¡

—...

—...

—¿Donde era?

—Chu...—Dijo Pikachu decepcionado

—!Espera¡ La actualización de la pokédex tiene un mapa global...—Cuando Ash abrió la pokédex...—¿!Q-que¡? !Esta no es mi pokédex¡.—Tenia razón, era de Kokone, al parecer se habían equivocado al tomarlas.—Debo encontrar a esa chica...¿De donde dijo que venia? ¿Ciudad StarLine? ¿StarRuse? !StarRise¡ !Vamos a StarRise Pikachu¡

—!Pikapikachu¡

Así, mientras Ash corría a buscar a Kokone, ella corría para volver a casa con su madre como una desesperada.

¿Quien lo diría? ¿Una simple confusión o causa del destino? Lo que haya sido, sera el comienzo de una nueva aventura para Ash y el inicio de la primera aventura de Kokone.

* * *

 _Esta historia continuara_

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo? Ahora, solo quiero que me den criticas constructivas, bueno, que no sean tan duras, no soy una experta de pokémon...Pero! Haré todo lo que pueda!

Esto es todo, dejen sus rewiews!


End file.
